


Bleed, Fight, I'll Make It Right

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an ask meme on tumblr with the prompt: "Egobang; "Shit, are you bleeding?" (With Dan being the injured one?)"</p><p>Dan gets into a bit of trouble after drinking too much and goes to Arin for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed, Fight, I'll Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me this as part of the angst dialogue meme! I never meant for it to get this long, but who's complaining really?
> 
> Title is inspired by Dear Theodosia by Lin Manuel Miranda from Hamilton.

It wasn’t uncommon for Dan to come over to Arin’s place by any means, especially on Saturdays when they weren’t working and wanted to just hang out with each other. Provided their hectic schedules allowed it, of course. However, it was uncommon for Dan to be making this visit at quarter to twelve at night, just as Arin was about to head up to bed. The knock at the door annoyed Arin, until he opened it to see his friend on the other side.

“Dan!” He exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” Dan didn’t answer, opting instead to stumble into Arin’s home, pushing passed the younger man so he could get to the living room. Arin sighed to himself as he watched Dan shuffle in. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Dan had been drinking, given the way he was walking and they fact he was smelling like he’d been rolling around in whiskey. He closed the door and followed Danny inside, finding his drunken co-worker flopped onto the couch where Arin had previously been sitting. Now that they were out of the darkened hallway, Arin got a better view of him, and he rushed over to kneel in front of Dan, eyes wide as he cried, “Shit, are you bleeding?”>br>  
“It’s no big deal,” Dan said, waving his hand dismissively and closing his eyes as his head dropped against the back of the couch.

“It looks like a big deal, man,” Arin argued, gaze flitting between the red stains on Danny’s shirt and the blood still coming from his nose. He didn’t wait for a further explanation, rushing off to the kitchen where he soaked a tea towel in cold water. He also grabbed some frozen peas from the freezer, before returning to find Dan in the exact same position. “Let me clean you up, okay?”

“Y’don’t have to,” Dan mumbled, but he didn’t protest when Arin climbed onto the couch beside him and started to tentatively wipe the blood from his face.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Arin asked when he’d cleaned off Dan’s mouth, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Some asshole punched me,” Dan shrugged, sitting up a little further and wiping a hand over his damp face.

“Because you were drunk. What’s up with that?”

“I was just having a good time, man,” Dan tried to insist, allowing Arin to put the peas over his nose and hoping that he hadn’t broken anything.

“You don’t need to drink to do that. You haven’t had a drink in years,” Arin pointed out, wanting to get to the bottom of this. If Dan was gonna turn up at his house at midnight, drunk and covered in blood, then he was gonna have to provide some sort of explanation.

“You don’t get it,” Dan grumbled, flopping backwards again and staring up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact.

“So fucking explain it to me, dude. Why are you suddenly drinking and getting into bar fights? What happened?”

“I told you, I was at Akbar and some guy fucking punched me. It’s not my fault.”

“Akbar?” Arin repeated, blinking as he looked at Dan. He couldn’t have heard that correctly. “Isn’t that a gay bar?”

“It’s not just a gay bar,” Dan replied defensively. “Which I tried telling that jackass who thought it would be cool to follow me home, but no, some people just like being judgemental dicks.”

“Wait, wait,” Arin said, holding his hands up to stop Dan as he tried to make sense of the story which was unfolding before him. “Slow down. _You_ were at a gay bar?”

“Yeah, I was at a fucking gay bar, Arin. You gonna give me shit for that too?”

“Dude, calm the fuck down,” Arin said sternly. Sure, Dan was drunk, but there was no need for him to be so defensive and snappy towards him. After all, Arin was just trying to help. “I’m not gonna give you shit over where you go to enjoy yourself. I’m more concerned about the fact you went out to a bar and got drunk in the first place.”

“Well I’m sorry we can’t all be happy with ourselves all the time,” Dan snapped, making to move off the couch. Though Arin wasn’t letting him get away. He grabbed Danny by the wrist and pulled him back down.

“Woah, easy,” Arin said, suddenly a lot more concerned and sympathetic. “You don’t get to say shit like that and then just walk away from me.”

“Yeah, because you care so much,” Dan scoffed sarcastically, though he also sounded resigned, and relaxed back into the couch cushions, so Arin at least didn’t have to worry about him trying to run away again.

“Of course I care, Dan. You think I’d be sitting here right now trying to solve whatever the hell this problem is if I didn’t care? What’s going on, dude?”

“I don’t fucking know, Arin,” Dan admitted, dropping the bag of peas onto the coffee table and sitting forward, putting his head into his hands as he propped his elbows on his knees. “I just wanted to forget all this crap. I thought if I went out and drank myself stupid and just tried to relax then it would go away but now I feel even worse.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Arin murmured, pressing himself into Danny’s side and draping an arm over his friend’s shoulders with a small smile. “If it’s about the whole gay thing, then you don’t need to beat yourself up over that. I don’t care; I’m pretty sure none of us would care who you wanna sleep with. You’re still the same Dan.”

“I’m not gay,” Dan mumbled in response, and Arin rolled his eyes at the correction.

“Okay, fine. So you’re bi or pan or something else, who cares? The point is, nobody gives a shit if you wanna sleep with dudes or not. That’s your business, it’s got nothing to do with us.”

 

“That’s the problem, Arin,” Daan retorted, pulling away from his friend’s touch and standing abruptly. Though it was apparently a little too abrupt, given his current state, and he had to quickly scramble for support on the arm of the couch so he didn’t fall over. Arin stayed seated, looking up at a drunk and distraught Danny, his expression one of pure worry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dude. I mean, I wanna help you, but I can’t do that if you keep running away and refusing to talk to me.”

“Talking won’t solve anything!”

“It’s a better solution than going out and getting your ass beat by homophobes because you’ve drunk to much to keep yourself safe!” Arin yelled back, his concern morphing into frustration. “I don’t want my best friend turning up on my porch covered in blood, Dan. I don’t wanna think about you getting hurt all because you bottle stuff up until the only solution is alcohol. Just let me help you. Please.”

“You can’t do anything about my stupid feelings,” Dan sighed, sliding to the floor and smushing his face into the couch, eyes slipping closed and his head throbbing. He was not looking forward to the hangover he’d be sure to have in the morning.

“At least let me listen to them,” Arin pressed. “Even if I can’t help them go away, it’ll be good to get everything off your chest.”

“I really like you,” Dan replied, almost dreamily, like he wasn’t quite following the conversation. Arin’s mouth twitched into a barely-there smile at the lack of a filter between Danny’s drunken brain and his mouth.

“I like you too, dude. Now, are we gonna talk about your problems?”

“That is my problem,” Dan murmured, daring to open his eyes. “I really fucking like you, Arin, and it’s scaring the crap out of me. It hurts hiding it all every second I’m with you and knowing you’re my friend and my boss makes it worse, and I’m scared that I’ll fuck everything up because of my goddamn feelings.”

“W-wait,” Arin stuttered, taking a few moments to really digest the tearful confession Dan had just given. “You were stressed out this much because you have a crush on me?”

“Pathetic, right?” Dan sniffed, looking down again and fighting back tears. He always had been an emotional drunk.

“Oh my god, Dan, you big dummy,” Arin said affectionately, getting to the floor and rubbing Danny’s arm comfortingly. “That’s not pathetic. It’s cute. I just wish you’d told me before, instead of coming here in the middle of the night covered in blood and making me force it out of you.”

“You… You don’t think it’s weird?” Questioned Dan, eyes wide and wet as he raised his head, looked at Arin. He looked so frail and vulnerable, it made Arin’s chest ache. He just wanted to take care of Dan, was hit with this urge to bundle him away and make sure nobody ever made him feel this way again.

“Of course it’s not weird! I don’t care, man. In fact, I… Y’know what? This is not a good time to have this conversation. You go take a shower and clean up a little more. I’ll lend you some pyjamas and you can stay here, then we’ll talk things over in the morning, okay?”

“I can’t promise I’ll be in a better state when I wake up,” Dan warned as Arin helped him to his feet and let him towards the stairs.

“No, but you will be sober. Which is a huge improvement.”

“You might have to remind me that I even told you all this,” Dan laughed, clinging to Arin’s forearm as he was helped up the steps.

“Not a problem. I’ll make you breakfast first to soften the blow. Then you’ll be so impressed by my eggs that you won’t be that worried about the fact you poured your heart out to my on my living room floor.”

“Sounds like a pretty good plan,” Dan agreed, slowly shuffling through Arin’s room to his bathroom which he wouldn’t have usually gone for, but this is where Arin had led him. He hovered in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support as he watched his friend dig around through a drawer for some nice PJs which Dan could wear for the night. “Hey, Arin,” he said softly, causing the younger man to look up, wondering if Dan needed help. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem,” he replied with a smile that mirrored Dan’s own, soft and content. “Take as long as you need in there. I’m not gonna rush you for anything.”


End file.
